1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a high-resolution processing method of image which generate a high-resolution image by utilizing an image input means with a little number of the pixels.
2. Background Technique
As a method of generating a high-resolution image by using image data with a little number of the pixels, there has been known a method of generating a high-resolution image by using low-resolution images of multiple frames with displacement, for example, by using super-resolution technique as proposed in patent document 1 or the like.
However, in the method disclosed in the patent document 1, in the case of using multiple low-resolution images, a weighting is not executed while taking into consideration an influence in the super-resolution processing of the image. Accordingly, in the case that imaging status of multiple low-resolution images used in the super-resolution processing is improper for the super-resolution processing, there is a problem that estimating precision of the high-resolution image is lowered.
The present invention is made by taking the problem mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging device and a high-resolution processing method of image which can improve estimating precision of a high-resolution image by improving a problem that precision of the high-resolution image estimating processing is lowered by an influence of an improper imaging status.